Some Kind Of Miracle
by HalfshellVenus1
Summary: John/Matt Slash: Funny how things changed…


Title: **Some Kind Of Miracle**  
Author: HalfshellVenus  
Characters: John/Matt (**Slash**)  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Funny how things change…  
Author's Notes: For **writers_choice** and **schmoop_bingo** ("anniversary").

x-x-x-x-x

It was the Friday heading into the Fourth of July weekend, and John McClane had vacation on his mind.

The Captain, unfortunately, must have gotten some memo from City Hall on public safety. He'd hauled everyone at the station into a meeting, and was going through statistics on traffic fatalities and fireworks-related injuries. John was as serious about his job as anyone, but he wasn't scheduled to work over the weekend and he'd be damned if he was going to pull out his badge and start policing his neighbors and random civilians in his spare time.

No, John's plans involved spending the weekend in bed with Matt and barbecuing the hell out of whatever was in the fridge. He kept checking his watch, wondering how long the meeting would continue. It was already advancing so slowly that the actual duration could only be measured in dog years.

When it was over, John went back to his desk to file papers and square things away before the weekend. The telephone was ringing before he even got there.

"McClane" he said.

"Hey," Matt said, the sound unbelievably welcome. "You about done for the day?"

"Not soon enough," John murmured.

"Thought you'd have called by now," Matt said. "I left something in your lunch."

John glanced down to where his lunch bag was still sitting. "Sorry," he said. "I wound up getting a burger with Latrelle. Hang on…" He grabbed the bag and fished around inside it until he found a piece of paper, which he pulled out to study. "Why are wolves attacking Grand Central station?"

"_What?_"

"Right here." John pointed at the picture, which Matt of course could not see. "On your picture."

"Wolves, McClane? Really? That's how you respond to my awesome drawing of the two of us saving the world?"

"Oh. It's—" John rotated the paper ninety-degrees counterclockwise. "Oh, I get it.! And this person with the devil horns, that's Gabriel?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

_Kung-fu lady would've worked for me_, John thought, remembering that finale in the elevator shaft. Luck had definitely been on his side.

"So, you know what day this is?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." John put his feet up on his desk. "Hard to believe it's been a year already."

"To the day. Little did I know that having a beefy cop come banging on my door would turn out so well."

"Apart from your apartment blowing up."

Matt chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it was inevitable by then. You just got me out before the worst of it. So, how're we going to celebrate?"

"I was thinking maybe a picnic," John said.

"Okay…"

"We could load up the car and head out on the freeway, then drive all night to West Virginia and—"

"Hold it," Matt said. "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

John laughed. "Pretty much."

"Hmm…" Matt said. Things were quiet for a moment. "I bought champagne," he offered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Between that and getting naked, I thought we'd probably be set. So, _when_ are you coming home again?"

John yanked at his collar as the room grew unexpectedly hot. "Clearly, not soon enough."

"Well when you do," Matt said, his voice low and warm, "I'll be waiting."

"All right," John smiled. He hung up the phone, with Matt's promise leaving all kinds of fun images running through his head.

In the room around him, true-blue officers were doing their best to close out as much paperwork as possible before the weekend. John opened one of the file folders lying on his desk and prepared to do the same.

It was funny, he thought, as he updated the case notes on a homicide from two nights before. It wasn't just the sex he was looking forward to, though at the moment it was hard to focus on anything else. But a year ago, he couldn't have imagined his life being anything remotely like this.

It wasn't that Matt was a guy, though that was new. It was just that John would never have dreamed he'd be this lucky. Sometimes it hardly seemed real.

The kid was some kind of miracle, and for once it had actually happened to _him_.

_- fin -_


End file.
